


Diner at the end of the apocalypse

by Lilithangel



Series: Diner at the end of the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Surprise guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch, a watcher and a vampire meet in a diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner at the end of the apocalypse

Inside it was less like a diner and more like a bar but there were a row of booths by the window so Willow sat down in one them and picked up a menu. It was so dark outside she could only see the interior reflecting back at her.

“What can I get you hun?” the waitress was dressed in fifties gear, her blonde hair teased to a bouffant and decorated with a black ribbon.

“Just coffee for now thanks,” Willow said and she expertly flipped a mug over and filled it from the carafe she was carrying.

“Passing through or planning to stop a while?” said the waitress, whose nametag said she was Beth.

“Not sure yet,” Willow said, “I’m meeting someone here.” She frowned slightly as she spoke.

“We’re a nice little town if you’re thinking of staying,” Beth said, “If you’re looking for a nice place to stay I can recommend a B&B.”

“Thanks, I might take you up on that,” Willow said.

“Let me know if you want to order something,” Beth said heading back to the bar.

Willow took a sip of her coffee and looked around the diner. Beth was leaning on the bar chatting to two men drinking beer who looked like bikers in leather and denim. In one of the booths a young couple sat holding hands and talking quietly focussed entirely on each other. At a table next to a jukebox and small stage a man sat with his back to her nursing a glass. He was wearing a dark leather coat and had harsh blond hair. She was distracted by the music playing on the jukebox but she couldn’t place the song.

The bell over the diner door jingled and Willow looked up.

“Willow,” Wesley slid into the booth opposite her.

“Wesley, it’s good to see you,” Willow said with a smile.

“Have you been waiting long?”

“Just long enough to grab a coffee.” Willow waved at Beth who brought over the carafe. “You hungry?” she added.

“Not right now thanks,” Wesley said with a smile to Beth.

“No problem hon,” Beth said.

“So how is everyone?” Willow asked when Beth left.

“Fine…” Wesley hesitated, “we had some problems but we won… How are all your team?”

“Good,” Willow said brightly. “Buffy has a boyfriend, Xander’s in Africa and Giles is busy as always.” She rubbed at her arm absently.

There was a laugh where the blond at the other table was flirting with Beth. He turned to pat her on the arse as she sashayed away and looked surprised.

“What are you two doing here?” Spike got up from his seat and walked over.

“Spike, this is a coincidence,” Wesley said with just a hint of suspicion.

“Don’t believe in coincidence,” Spike said pulling up a chair and straddling it. “What brings you to my little neck of the woods?”

“Your neck of the woods?” Willow said.

“Been here three months now, Red,” Spike replied. “Do a bit of bartending; look after the diner after hours. You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Willow sent me a message to meet here,” Wesley said.

“Apocalypse,” Willow said with a start, “I was hoping Wesley could shed some light on things,” her voice grew more confident as she spoke.

“This was as good a place as any,” Wesley went on, “we had no idea you were residing here.”

“Well in that case let me recommend the Blooming Onion and maybe I can help.”

Beth brought them a Blooming Onion along with a jug of beer and Willow explained about the latest battle.

“Buffy and the Potentials are pinned down in Scotland,” Willow said, “we can’t figure out what they are and Giles hasn’t been able to find anything. I transported myself here to see if Wesley had any answers.”

“We’ve been monitoring the situation,” Wesley said, “there’s only been a few incursions here but it won’t be long if your team doesn’t hold the line.”

“Have you discovered anything?” Spike said intently.

“It turns out that not all Elder Gods were dropped down a well,” Wesley said. “After… Illyria… escaped the Deeper Well something noticed. A very large and powerful something… I’m sorry,” he stopped, “I normally have better recall than this. This one’s name has escaped me at the moment but what we’ve seen so far is only the advanced guard.”

“Any idea on what can defeat it?” Willow said.

“No,” Wesley admitted, “we only really succeeded against… Illyria… because of her human shell.”

“And not completely,” Spike added. “So what’s the next step?” he added, signally Beth for another jug of beer.

“More research,” Willow said glumly. “Do you still have contacts in the demon community?” she asked Spike.

“A few,” Spike said, “not so many since L.A.”

Wesley suddenly clutched at his stomach and gasped.

“Are you alright?” Willow said anxiously.

“Yes,” Wesley said sitting upright, “it just suddenly felt like I was stabbed.”

“Well it can’t be Larry’s Blooming Onion,” Spike said.

“No,” Wesley said with a short laugh, “I remembered I died but that’s not right.”

“Nope,” Willow said placing a calming hand on his arm, “you’re here with us solid as a rock.”

“Of course,” Wesley laughed shakily. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s not surprising,” Willow said, “this war has created some odd cracks in reality, I’ve seen a few pasts and futures that weren’t real. One where I was gay, another where I was a vampire. Sometimes it’s hard to see through to the real thing.”

“It’s been a long day,” Willow said, “we should take advantage of the bed and breakfast Beth mentioned and meet up again in the morning or the evening for you Spike?”

“’s’all right Willow,” Spike said, “I live above the diner so come for coffee in the morning. I’ll just keep away from the windows.”

“Beth,” Spike called her over, “has Anne got space at the B&B?”

“One room I think,” Beth replied, “if you’re okay to share? It has two singles that can be pushed together,” she grinned.

Willow blushed and shot a glance at Wesley who was carefully not giving anything away.

“That should be fine,” she said, “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Andy and Mike are staying there, I’m sure they’ll be happy to show you over,” Beth said nodding to the two bikers at the bar.

“So we’ll see you tomorrow?” Willow said to Spike.

“I’ll be here,” Spike replied.

“Thank you Spike,” Wesley said, “for your assistance.” He held out his hand and Spike shook it slightly bemused. “We had our differences Spike but you stood up when you were asked and I appreciated that.” Wesley rubbed his stomach absently again.

“What are you doing?” Spike said wearily to Beth at the counter after the four left for the B&B.

“You do not thrive without companionship,” Beth said as blue swept over her skin. “Your wellbeing is of concern to me.”

“You can’t keep doing this Illyria,” Spike said.

“Of course I can,” she replied. 

“They don’t belong here, I don’t belong here,” Spike said desperately.

“My brethren and I rule this reality now, you are not safe outside and I would be… disconcerted if you were to die before your time. These two are more robust than the others,” she said calmly. “Wesley is dead but his soul was tied to the wolf and ram, this is a far better place for him.”

“What about Willow, she hasn’t made any deals?”

“The witch has bound her soul to this pathetic realm in a more visceral way with her magic. She could have been a threat so I am showing great mercy in her continued existence. Both of them are bound tight to the world, they will not fail like the last ones.”

“What about when they find out they’re trapped?” Spike tried not to remember what happened the last time.

“They cling tight to existence; their own minds will ensure that doesn’t happen. You will have the companionship you need. You wish to mate with them both do you not?”

As much as he railed against it Spike knew he couldn’t deny her truth. He wasn’t strong enough to live in her human terrarium without company, even if it was a lie. There was no world outside anymore, elder gods strode across the landscape while demons and humans alike died or scattered before them. It was a constrained existence but it was an existence at least.

END


End file.
